Spider legacy (Icanonlytakesomuch)
by phebe1231
Summary: Peter has a lot on his plate first May dies... I let you read STARTED 1/17/19 Finished 5/15/19 Marvel owns spider man and the avengers I unless say so own everything else
1. 1

"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once." Julius Ceasar

(Chapter 1)

I had just got back from a protecting the city of New York almost jumping out the window when I hear a gasp behind me. I turn to see Aunt May falling to the ground. I sprint too her taking off my mask. "Peter?" she puffs holding her chest like she is in pain.

I awoke in tears after my nightmare about aunt Mays death. It happened a few weeks ago. I have been having those memories every night after her passing. I just can't shake the sense that it is my fault. If I hadn't gone on a patrol or came home sooner she would have died of shock from seeing her nephew as New York's hero.

I hear the door open to my room light engulfing the room. "Peter?" I hear the squeaky voice of Marian, a child from the orphanage I'm now forced to call my home for the next three years. " Yes my child," I say knowing she'll lighten up at the mention of her favorite game undertale. "I had a nightmare, about mommy," Marian whispered. It would make sense she would have a nightmare because of the damage her mother did.

I sit up, pick her up, and then put her under the covers. She soon falls asleep as I lie awake for hours to fearful of memories. "Penny" I hear after about three hours of lying awake. I flinch at the Dead name. I sit up and head downstairs cautious not to wake up anyone. When I get there I see Carni Kenan (not a real person) a person I put in jail a few times. Next to him was his spouse Oliva Kenan, who also had been sent to prison.

"there here to adopt you, Penny." Noah, the owner of the orphanage said. "hi I'm Peter" I say holding my hand for them to shake. They looked at Noah disoriented. "she is a tranny," Noah sighed. The singers face lit up in a sick, wicked way. "We will take the kid and keep her clothes we'll shop for new clothes," Oliva said perching up as well. Noah nodded his head smirking.


	2. 2

They tell you to be Yourself, then they judge you

\--_--

I sat up as the alarm went off for my first day back at school. The place I used to joke was hell now became heaven, the only place where I can be a boy. Carni would hit me if I acted like a guy at all, he'd hit me more if he was high. I would have called the police but they have promised to kill everyone at the orphanage. If I acted girly he would not punish me. I'm lucky he let me take my backpack or else the news would know who Spiderman was.

I quickly get dressed in a red sweatshirt throwing on my binder under, and black pants. I hasten down the steps to try and run out of the house when I see Tony flipping Stark and a bunch of police holding Carni and Oliva who was in cuffs. "What going on?" Tony points his hand at me like he's going to shoot me with his blasters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony POV

I was sitting there talking to my husband when I got a text that they had found the guy who been sell drugs and shooting people. I would have let the police handle it but I had a gut feeling to go. I looked more into the form it said the culprit to the crimes was a Carni Kenan. boring. He has a wife. boring. Ah, they just adopted a kid named Peter Parker, or formally identified as Penny Parker. So he's transgender. I wonder if he's alright. The name Parker sounds familiar... Oh, hes that guy that takes photos of Spiderman.

I suit up wanting to know if Peter Parker knew where spidey went. He has been missing for a month. I might as well help the police will I'm there. I've got nothing better to do. I travel to the house and arrest the gun lord and his wife. The police close behind. I hear a noise behind me. I swiftly turn around surprised to see a boy with short hair and a Blue sweatshirt on some black pants and not a gunman. I notice imdently he looks uncomfortable, confused, and Thankful.

"Thank you," He says. "why aren't these your parents?" I say dazed. "No, they force me to wear girly things and abuse me for being a boy."

"Wait for what?"

"I'm Transgender." He mumbled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat there as the police took away the junkies who adopted me. Tony was questioning me.


	3. 3

Judging a person does not define who they are. It defines who you are." Wayne Dyer

I sat there as the police took away the junkies who adopted me. Tony was questioning me before I was taken back to the orphanage where Noah looked tense. Noah said some real homophobic things after the police left, then told me to go cook dinner, saying it was woman work. I almost snapped at him that I was a man, but I didn't. I cooked some burgers for the kids. I hear the door open while flipping the burgers. I turn to see a kid named Matt. He is around 12, has short brown hair, and electric blue eyes. "Hi Peter," He says shyly.

"What's up Matt," I responded crouching down to his level. "There are men looking for ya." He murmurs. I follow him to the entryway only to find Tony Flipping Stark and his spouse Stephen Strange Stark, formally known as Dr.Strange. "Hi, Peter. His name is Stephen Strange." Stark says, getting a glare from Noah. "we wanted to talk to you." Dr. strange says, also getting a glare from Noah. Crap did they find out that I'm Spiderman. "Okay?" I question. "So what do you like to so." Dr. Strange asked. "To read Mr. Stark's and Dr. Banner's papers," I say before thinking.

The two looked at each other confused. "You understand them?"Mr.Stark asks. I nod my head shyly. "Well, its settled go pack you're bags." Noah's mouth dropped open, shocked. "Why would you want this tranny brat. 1, she's 15, 2, a science nerd and 3, she lies about her gender." Noah says fuming. Mr. Stark looks about ready to kill when Dr. Strange stops him. "If that's how you feel you need to be fired for being one sighted," Mr. Stark growls back. I hear a slight ringing from Noah yelling. Then my vision became clearer letting me see the cobwebs in the top right corner of the room, my breath becomes uneven, noise becomes to louder, lights became brighter, and the world begins to spin. "STOP!!!" I yell in an attempt to stop the spinning. Everyone looked at me crazy. The world goes black


	4. 4

And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." Roald Dahl

When I woke up I was in an all-white room, panicking I jump off the bed I was on. I hear a noise from a door that I didn't notice. I watch as Dr. Strange walks in and over. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "FIne" I stat the truth. "So, do you know why you passed out, Peter?" he questions. "Sensor overload?" I say well more question. "Yes, but the only way that would happen is if you are a mutant." Crap" I also ran your blood to make sure to make you were okay." double crap. "and I found SPider venom."Shiz he found out. "I'm sorry but...I-I'm Spiderman... Please don't tell anyone." He fell silent for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I say confused. "That's it I thought you were bitten by a spider, or something and would die on us." He chuckles." I won't tell them, but why don't you want them knowing? What could we do to stop you, and if you've been doing this for a while you'd be secure?" He pauses. " and we have two doctors here." he continues. "Wait where are we?" I ask confused. "Avengers Tower." Crap how am I going to hide the fact that I Spiderman from the world best spies. Dr. Strange saw the look of concern. I hear a noise from the doorway and here comes Mr.Stark in all his glory. "How is he?" Mr. Stark says. "I'm fine," I mumble. "He's alright just got a spider bit that was a bit position. he'll survive." Dr. Strange says. "Good I didn't want him dying on us."Mr. Stark says. "He won't," Dr.Strange says looking at me.


	5. 5

"I am strong because I know my weaknesses."Vanessa Robins

I hop out of bed after hours of not getting 8 hours of sleep. I'm excited to finally get back to school after the weekend and Friday, after all, I get to see Ned and Mj. 'maybe I'll get to meet the Avengers today!' My little kid side thought. They weren't here yesterday so I didn't get to meet anyone. Well besides Mr.Stark and Dr. Strange. I get dressed in my binder, jeans, and a fannel I get lost on my way to the elevator when I heard a voice come from the speaker above the head." Where are you trying to go, Mr. Parker?" I jump and look around only to find no one. When I hear her say in an Irish accent. "Umm the kitchen?" I say still trying to figure where The person who belonged to the voice. "I am Friday and I am an Ai built into the building. Go straight ...now left...we are here." I take the elevator to a lower floor. As soon as I get to the kitchen I'm pinned against the wall. "Who are you and who do you work for?" I shiver at the deadliness "Peter Parker and I can't work I'm too young." I stutter all of a sudden she's was pulled off of me. I turn around to the person who held me against the wall. She is on the other side of the Room. That's impossible because it to use Room is large. I look to see how she did it when I see Dr. Strange rushing up to me looking me up-and-down concerned" ... are you OK Peter? " Mr. Stark says running into the room, sweat, and dirt all over him. "I'm fine," I say a little shaken up "what's the meaning of this? Who is he?" Captain America, asked from the kitchen." he is our adopted son Peter" Dr.Strange sighs, relieved I was Ok. " Wait when did Stark get a son ?" the person who was threatening me, who I just realized was miss Romanoff asked she was halfway across the Room clearly annoyed "2 days ago, "Mr.Stark says, pinching the bridge of his nose. I realize that I'm going to be late if I didn't start the walk to school now. "Bye, Mr.Stark. I need to get to school" I say running before he could say anything. once I get there I drop off my bag. I hurried across the school to 1st period. Which was my least favorite class because of the 'great Flash' was in that class. I sat my usual spot next door a girl named Jordan. I hear the 1st bell ring as Flash walks 'In all his glory' "penis how's the orphanage?" He spits, the teacher didn't give a fudge." I don't know wasn't there, your girlfriend still sucking d-" I paused as my Spidey sense goes off. I didn't feel like getting punched, so I ducked Just in time to avoid a punch to the face. Fully knowing he'd beat me up later for that, But I don't care that much. Flash doesn't do that much damage, atleast compared to the ones I get a spiderman." Peter Parker" the teacher yells. Yay, she is going to send me to the principal's office. After getting told off, I leave once she told me to go to the principal's office when I get there are also told off by the principal "I'm calling your aunt" she States she started to type her number "ma'am she's died"I say only loud enough for her to hear. "I'm sorry Peter but that's no excuse for starting the fight now let's see who shall I contact," She says while looking up my information... All of a sudden she is bursting out laughing "who the heck believed you got adopted by Tony firkin Stark" she giggles "probably the secretary... Who he talked to" I sass back "let me get proof" she said picking up the phone, She called the number that was under Mr. Stark's name. She put her on speaker "Hello Mr. Stark, do you know Peter Parker" she spits "who is this?" he questions "Mrs. Reed from Mid Tech high school sir and do you know Peter Parker?" She barks "yes It should be on your school record that he is my adopted son, is he OK? "Her mouth fell open with shock "hello is he OK?" Mr. Stark asked his voice turned to concern, and annoyance." yes he's fine... He just started a fight" Mrs. Reid says still shocked there is a pause "I'm on the way" Mr. Sharks says before hanging up from then we sit in silence until he arrived.


	6. 6

"I'm tired of getting my hopes up...just for them to get let down" https//pin/675610381577835817/

It took Mr. Stark about ten minutes to get to the Mrs.Reed's office, but when he did he was fuming. I avoid eye contact as they talked. "Peter here started a fight with a fellow student." Mrs. Reed stated like it was a fact. "tell me something I don't know!" Mr. Stark ordered. "he's going to be suspended for a week." Mrs. Reed squeaked, I was about to argue my case when Mr.Stark tapped my arm as he left. I followed, terrified of the worst. we went outside when I saw Dr. Strange looking concerned. Dr. Strange being more of a mom checked me for wounds, while Mr. Stark stood behind him looking pissed.

"What were you thinking Peter?" Dr. Strange asks, concern hidden behind rage. "i-I" I stutter before a thought came to mind. 'What if they take me back to the orphgan.? Or worse beat me up' "He was bullying me, and-" Mr.Stark cut me off "He was what?" Mr. Stark growls his voice very threatening, even more pissed. "Who is this kid?" Dr. Strange says his voice more deadly than Mr.Starks. We went back and talked to the principal, She must have been very threatened because she told us to talk to the teacher.

I went into the classroom by myself to show what I meant. "Hey Penis is back, the principal must have taken pity on poor Parker!" I moved to the side and let my adopted parents through. "What did you just call our son?" Mr. Stark growled. The whole class looked shocked, even the teacher. "Are you for real... Is this a prank or did you pay them." The teacher asked looking out at the class. Everyone was too shocked to answer her, Flash had his mouth hanging open. Mr. Stark was about to say something when his phone rang.

He looked at the contact, then sighed. "What do you want, Rogers?" He said as calm as he could after this. "Wait what? How?" he whispered to quiet for an average human to hear. He left without another word. Dr. Strange and I followed as I left I felt my spidey sense tells me to duck


	7. 7

Be Brave. Takes risks. Nothing can substitute experience." Paulo Coelho

I pushed Dr. Strange down and ran after Mr.Stark. Making it in time to push us down, just as an explosion blew up the window beside us. I quickly get up just to be grabbed by the neck, by a man with greasy black hair, He had a tusk shaped helmet on his head, and sharp emerald eye, he was wearing black, green and gold clothing.

"Peter!" both of my adopted parents yell. Suddenly we weren't at mid-tech, we were in a cell with the door open. He drops me and walks out of the cell. Once he's out, I run to the open door to try to get away from this man. But I collided with nothing. He laughs at me, I growl from my spot on the floor. "Who are you?" I say starting to get scared.

"Loki god of mischief, Now who are you?" fear flashed through my spine, his emerald eyes glowing, my spidey sense was going out control. He walks out of the room that the cell was in. I stand up and touch where I hit. It must be a bearer of some kind, but that tech hasn't been invented yet. Has it? I don't know but I need to think of a way to get out of here.


	8. 8

I couldn't find a way out, and it has been about a week. The only reason I know it has been that long is Loki brings food to me every day and he has brought food to me 7 times, but today he hasn't come. I just realized I could have used my super strength to bend the bars. I look around to see if he has any cameras in the room. When I don't see any I walk up to the bars, bending them with my super strength. I run out of the room simply to run into the devil himself... Loki..."Wha-HOW" He yells trying to grab me. I dodge knowing it was coming because of my spidey sense. I then run out of the warehouse? only to get grabbed by... Ironman. or should I call him Dad? I look around to see all of the Avengers in their battle stance, ready to fight the man whos been holding me captive."Brother I tough you were in Asgard?" Thor said confused. Loki Quickly summoned his staff taking a fight stance. His eyes flaring a bright emerald green. He sends a green flame at Thor."Don't you dare call me' brother 'frost giant" Loki had a deadliness to his voice. Thor dodges making it hit the wall. Thor threw his hammer, miss Romanoff shoots her gun and mr. Stark shoots his repulsers at Loki. Loki dodged all but one, Mr.stark's repulsive been. Loki fell to the ground. It was clear damage was done. Loki's eyes shine brighter."You will pay for that you monster," Loki says before disappearing. Everyone stood still, still ready to continue their fight. Everything was still and quiet, the only sound to be heard was breathing. I suddenly heard a Gasp from behind us. I turn around gasping as well.There stood MJ, a knife to her neck, held there be Loki. I try to run to her but was stopped by miss. Romanoff, holding my arm in a tight grip, shaking her head. I RIP my arm away using super strength, but I didn't care anymore if they knew. Heck if she dies I wouldn't care if the whole world knew. Running at top speed trying to reach her in time.


	9. 9

I try to reach her, but I'm to slow. He slits her neck but not before she could say sorry. for what I don't know.At that moment I broke completely. I somehow ran faster at Loki, pinning him to the wall by his neck. I start to squeeze cutting off oxygen. He started to tear up, his eyes begging with mine. I'm suddenly ripped off of the Monster. I growled at whoever pulled me away from the murder."Calm down, sonny" It sounded like Mr.Rogers. I try to break free when I snap at him. "He just killed one of my best friends how can I be calm?" I try to break free then see Mr. Stark. He wiped tears away that I didn't know I was crying. Loki was rubbing his neck where there was a blood-red handprint, he was gasping for air. I try to lunge at him only to fail because of Mr. Rogers tight grip.Thor walks up to Loki after a second of me trying to break loose when I notice a string around his neck. Thor must have noticed too. After no second thoughts, he pulled it off. "Thor?" Loki asked looking around confused. "Why are you holding a glamour necklace?" wait a glamour necklace those aren't real are they? then again magic isn't but Loki shoot fire out of his hand. Wait who put the necklace on Loki?


End file.
